


I wanted Ice-Cream, so naturally I screamed.

by britishflower



Series: Child Squip & Meremy Dads [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, Human AU, Ice-cream!, M/M, Multi, the squip is a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: The Squip is trapped as a human child and is pretending to be human until the trio finds away to fix it.Or the Squip cries like a baby for some ice-cream in this middle of a mall.





	I wanted Ice-Cream, so naturally I screamed.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oki_doki_lemon_smokey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oki_doki_lemon_smokey/gifts).



> If y'all wanna request a fic for Child Squip and Meremy Dads, go to my Tumblr: night-gem-shit

Squip sees a ice cream store as the three, Jeremy, Michael, and himself, walk through the mall. He tugs on Jeremy's hand "Lets go there!" he said.  
Jeremy glances at the place then shakes his head "No, we've gotta meet up with the others," he replies quickly. Squip frowns and stops walking. Jeremy looks at the smaller boy. He sees the problem almost automatically. Michael stands nearby, slightly ahead.  
The Squip chin quivers and his eyes are wet. He gives a whimper "I-I-I-I j-just want something to EAT!" he screams and bursts out into tears. Jeremy freezes and everyone starts to stare. Jeremy drops to Squip eye level as the other continues to cry. He rubs at his face as he cries and lets out another loud wail.  
Michael starts laughing "C'mon Jerm, he's hungry," he says.  
Jeremy glares back at Michael then looks at Squip "Hey Sammy, on the way home we'll get something," he tries to reassure the computer child.  
The Squip takes in sharp and sad breath "b-b-buuut I'm HUUNNGGRRYY!" he states and starts crying harder. Jeremy looks at the people as some start to whimper. Michael is talking to Rich, Jake, Jenna, Brook, Christen, and Chloe. Probably telling them why Samuel is crying. Jeremy frowns at The Squip "If I get you ice-cream will you stop?" he asks.  
The little boy starts to calm down "Really?" he asks,wondering if he will get what he wants. Jeremy nods and the Squip stop crying and rubs his eye "O-Kay," he replies.  
The Squip sits at the mall food court surrounded by the group while the computer child licks at a MNT dew flavored ice-cream. He stops for a moment as Jeremy wipes some of the green colored frozen food off his mouth and chin. Everyone was eating their own food from other areas of the food court. Rich and Jake are sharing something from McDonald's (The Squip noted he should try the play palace at another McDonald's, plus FREE TOYS) Jenna, Chloe, Brook, and Christen were eating from Panda Express (Not a bear train which was weird) Michael and Jeremy were also eating a Banana split (Being lovey-covey over it GROSS) The Squip friwned when his ice-cream fell onto the table. His chin started to quiver. Oh boy, emotional manipulation was fun to do.


End file.
